A Princess And Her Towers
by Funky In Fishnet
Summary: Blake & Murphy try to lock up Carmella to keep Enzo & Big Cass distracted and heading for a losing streak. They've got no idea what sort of princess they're dealing with.


_**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, at all._

 _ **Author Note:** Features Cass dating Carmella and Enzo but Carmella and Enzo aren't dating each other. Enjoy._

* * *

 **A PRINCESS AND HER TOWERS**

Carmella wasn't happy. Wherever she was being held was dark and smelled worse than Enzo's aftershave. God. Something brushed against her shoulder, Carmella jumped but didn't shout. Her hands were cuffed together around what felt like a post while her legs were locked up in another direction, well away from her hands. Blake and Murphy had been smart about this, finally.

First, they'd tried leaving her in a fucking broom closet. Well, she'd gotten out of that easy enough, thanks to the oil can she'd found stashed at her feet as well as a bunch of other really helpful stuff like a toolbelt which was all fucking perfect for getting hinges a little loose. Then she'd braced herself against the back wall and slammed her full weight against the doors. She'd ended up throwing half the closet's contents at Blake and Murphy when they'd arrived in time for her breakout.

They'd gotten hold her again, cursing her out like she was the one being a problem. She'd punched Blake hard in the face; it'd snapped his head right back. Murphy had ducked, thrown her over his shoulder and gripped her legs so that she hadn't been able to kick his really deserving teeth in.

Still, she wasn't going to waste time thinking about them now. She had way more important things to focus on, like getting out of here, wherever here was. Blake and Murphy had taken her fur coat, cellphone and nailfile. They'd taunted her and leered. Ewww. Then they'd taken photos to send to Cass and Enzo, to show them that Carmella had been taken out – literally – all in a bid to try and distract Cass and Enzo from getting a victory tonight and any momentum as they got sharp in their hunt for the tag team titles.

Carmella snorted, all this was gonna do was get Cass and Enzo even madder and make sure that they gave Blake and Murphy an even bigger beating. And yeah, Cass and Enzo were gonna worry about her and tear everything apart looking for her, Carmella expected nothing less. Because for fuck's sake, today had been one of her and Cass's days. He and Enzo had probably enjoyed their weekend together and she and Cass had had plans for today and those fucking dubstep cowboys had ruined everything. Carmella had been really looking forward to her date day too, getting to see her boyfriend without his boyfriend hanging around. It worked real nice for them; Enzo and Carmella got to have days alone with their boyfriend, and the three of them had crew days all together as well so Cass got to spend time with them together and apart. Now though...

God. She shook her head and started setting her teeth around one of the few hairpins that she still kept tucked under the edge of her sleeve, mostly force of habit from being a hairdresser. Also she had five brothers, this was not the first time she'd been locked up and forced to stage a breakout. She'd gotten really good at escaping the spare rooms in her parents' house and was now excellent at being prepared always, just in case. Some princesses didn't wait for a rescuer to show up, no way. Some princesses escaped castles and dungeons with hairpins, manicures and a fucking fantastic right hook, and they looked good doing it too.

Her heart-rate was fast from a ton of adrenaline. It didn't feel as good as an in-ring victory but it was in that ballpark. Carmella was all about reigning supreme when her blood got up.

She snagged one of the pins between her teeth and drew it off of her sleeve. Bada boom. Okay then. She couldn't hear Blake or Murphy heading back to check on her, gloat or take more photos, so it was time to act. She leaned down so that she could grip the hairpin between her knees, then slowly extended and lifted her legs as close to her fingers as possible. After a few tries, she had the hairpin in her grasp. Yes!

The light was practically non-existent so Carmella had to work by touch and sound alone to pick the wrist cuffs. It was frustrating but it was the best chance Carmella had. Blake and Murphy had given her flowers and jewelery once, good stuff too, and Carmella had been happy to accept it all but you know, not actually spend any time with them and no way was she going to walk out with them over Enzo and Cass. That'd lit a fire under them apparently because they'd grabbed her and had claimed that they'd let her go once they were done beating Cass and Enzo. Yeah, right. Carmella did not trust them, not even a step. Anyone who grabbed a girl for kicks and tactics shouldn't ever be trusted.

She had places to be, a boyfriend to spend time with. There was a click, a beautiful sound, and the cuffs unlocked. Bada bing.

Carmella smirked and pulled the wrist cuffs off, dropping them down next to her. Finally she could let go of the post. Jesus, she was sore. She rubbed at her wrists and checked her nails because she'd only gotten a manicure yesterday. Now her feet were easy, the second set of cuffs soon hit the deck. Carmella got up, stretching out gratefully.

God, she was thirsty. How long had it been since Blake and Murphy had first grabbed her? A few hours maybe? It was difficult to tell without any light or company. There was a door in front of her; she knew that much from when she'd been dumped in there in the first place. So she reached out her arms and walked 'til she hit paydirt. There was the door, it wasn't all that new and they'd taken the key with them. Wait, that wasn't right, there was something jammed in there. Did the lock actually work? It did, but they'd also accidentally given her something to work with. Carmella got to it.

By the time she'd gotten the door ready to open, there was a lotta familiar noise coming from an upstairs hallway. Carmella shoved her way free and looked back to assess just where she'd been locked up, it looked like a nasty little basement. Tossing her hair, she stomped up the nearest staircase, sucking in fresher air at last. She wanted her phone back and suddenly, there was Cass, shaking out his hand like he'd hit something hard one time too many. His face lit up when he saw Carmella and she felt pretty sweet herself, throwing herself at him and planting a thank-God-at-last kiss on his lips, her adrenaline still flowing. She locked her legs around him and felt his arms band tight around her too. Cass had her.

"'Mella, you okay? You all right?" Cass asked between kisses. "Because we've been hearing some stories and-."

"Did you get the win?" Carmella interrupted him, her hands running absently through his hair because nobody worked on it but her and she liked to make sure that Cass had been taking good care of it. "Tell me you got the win."

Cass' expression twisted and Carmella thumped him hard on the arm when Enzo peeled into view around a corner. His relief was palpable; Carmella was pleased to see it.

"Those kids are gonna be picking up their pieces 'til Labor Day," Enzo announced, nearing enough to run a hand up and down Cass' back before getting way too close to Carmella. "You all gold?"

Carmella tensed her jaw but nodded, not letting go of Cass. "Those freaks tried to lock me up to keep you two distracted from your match, which _worked._ I can't believe you!"

"Hey! You'd worry if the shoe was on the other flip-flop," Enzo argued, digging a hand into his pants pocket and producing her phone. "You're welcome, princess."

Carmella snatched her phone up greedily, checking that nothing had been moved, deleted or copied. She had a couple of levels of passwords; a girl's phone was serious business. Enzo looked way too pleased with himself; Cass leaned down to kiss him.

"They got my fur coat too, you know," Carmella told them. "The real nice one."

"Awww, the red?" Cass sounded disappointed. "That's the best one."

"I know, right?"

Carmella unhitched her legs and Cass steadied her expertly down to the ground. He scooped a hand around her chin and kissed her nice and deep, meaningfully, you know? It was exactly what Carmella needed; she leaned into him, pouring out her need and gratitude at getting to fucking touch him again. Enzo didn't shuffle his feet all that much. God, was he fucking impatient.

Still, he'd come looking for her, even if he and Cass had lost out on a victory. Pulling back just a little from Cass, Carmella shook her head.

"You're gettin' those belts."

Enzo snorted like she'd said something stupid, "Damn right we're gettin' those belts. They don't look no good around those cowboy-green-Aussie-outbacker-assholes' waists."

That was the truth. Cass kept an arm around her as they finally headed outside of the Full-Sail University venue. Enzo's gaze kept darting to Carmella like he was checking she was really there and Carmella kept an eye out for her red fur coat, she wanted that baby back. She had her boyfriend, her crew, enough hairpins to keep her outta any locked room and the tag titles in her sights. She wasn't frightened or all that shaken up. No, she was mostly madder than hell, spiked with that adrenaline. How fucking dare they and they hadn't even been full-proof impressive about it. She wasn't going to have nightmares right now, she was going to fuck her boyfriend and she was going to get even. It was what any princess would do.

 _-the end_


End file.
